


Calm and Quiet Place

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: After a hectic few weeks, Eddie just needs an evening with his boys
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Calm and Quiet Place

Eddie Diaz is tapped out.

It had been a vile, exhausting, shift.

Three weeks ago, the standard 24/48 hour rotation changed (temporarily, _thank you Jesus_ ) to a 36/36 rotation due to a shortage of available manpower and L.A ramping up its usual insanity. The change wreaked havoc on the flow of life for the members of the station, and even Buck, who usually thrived in the madness, was starting to feel the toll.

Not often one to take stock in supernatural influence, Eddie was set to blame the full moon, the Blue moon, and Mercury being in retrograde if that would explain things.

The 118 had spent the last ten hours battling a warehouse fire that just didn’t quit. Flare ups and flashovers. Countless injuries and close calls, it was a struggle to cull some order from the chaos. Relieved by the 112, and a helitanker working some sort of miracle, the crew headed back to the station with just enough time to assess the equipment and restock supplies before the shift came to an end.

It was a rare occasion when the crew was just too worn out for their normal banter. Weary minds, and exhausted bodies on auto-pilot, going through the motions, and seeking only to go home to recuperate.Eddie, freshly showered and dressed, shuts the door of his locker and looks over to the bench. Buck is seated there, taking a deep breath to release the stress of the day. He glances up and gives Eddie one of his trademark , albeit tired, grins. Eddie returns the smile, and tilts his head to the left with an inquiring look on his face. Buck’s grin grows ever wider as he leaps to his feet and nods, clapping his hands together once in excitement before heading for his jeep. The fact that they remain in such synch always gives Eddie a peculiar ache in his chest. He’s never had anyone in his life before, where he could have a full conversation, with just a look.

It has been weeks since they’ve had any time together outside work, and only now does Eddie realize how much he’s missed Buck, though he has seen and spoken with him almost every day.

Plans for the night decided, Eddie climbs into his truck, and heads away from the station.

Dinner was a somewhat simple affair, Buck having whipped up bacon cheeseburgers and a basic salad by the time Eddie arrived with an excited Christopher in tow. After cleanup, they retreated to the living room for some video games and then a movie. The basic domesticity of it, after the hectic pace of the last few weeks, was refreshing, rekindling a sense of peace in Eddie he always craved.

Two hours later, Eddie finds himself in Buck’s kitchen, placing two empty beer bottles in the recycle bin and doing a sweep for any errant dishes and wayward napkins. The TV is now off, and the lights in the living room dimmed, flickering like candles. He can just make out Buck’s voice. Speaking in a soft, warm tone to Christopher, about how happy he is that Christopher came to see him today. Buck has always been good with children, but his adoration for Christopher is blatantly obvious to everyone, no matter how hard Buck may try to downplay it.

Eddie feels that ache again.

He walks out of the kitchen, heading back to his boys and pauses at the sight of Buck kneeling, and placing a blanket over Christopher as he drifts off to sleep on the trundle bed Buck somehow (“total coincidence Eddie, I swear!”) just happened to suddenly have one day.

Buck tucks Christopher in, and then strokes his hair with a gentleness that makes Eddie hold his breath. Pure affection emanating out of Buck with each movement, fierce love shining from his eyes.

Eddie chokes up at this scene, feeling tears fall.

Buck glances up, before standing with a look of concern that punches Eddie right in the gut.

Gesturing with his hands that it’s fine, Eddie walks over and pulls Buck into an embrace.

Buck is a solid wall of muscle and unyielding bone, yet somehow soft and pliant at the same time. His arms circle around Eddie, hugging him back firmly, tucking his head into Eddie’s left shoulder, as Eddie softly cries. Tears of affirmation, of their relationship, the love and fidelity at its very core. Its foundation long tested and reinforced against the chaos and noise the world outside throws at them each day.

The moment gives way to several long minutes, before Eddie steps back. He keeps his hands on Buck’s shoulders, and gives him a smile. Buck returns it, gazing at him with watery eyes and then kissing his cheek. Eddie’s heart overflows once more and he pulls Buck to him again.

Tomorrow is another day. Another shift where they will ride into the noisy fray, head first towards crisis and danger.

But tonight?

They are together.

Here, in this calm and quiet place they have created, is Eddies’ whole, love filled world.

And Eddie Diaz is grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying the works of this fandom and I thought it would be fun to contribute something. Haven't written anything in a long time, so it did feel good to be back at the keyboard. Hope you liked it!


End file.
